


Want to Show the World You're Mine

by FuzzyKittyOWO



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aspiring Chef! Eren, Bottom Eren Yeager, Doting Daddy! Levi, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eren is stunning and doesn't know it, Famous Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), French Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Instagram, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Model! Levi, Mommy! Eren, Mpreg, Multilangual Levi, Only a certain percentage of males can get pregnant but its not so little that its out of the norm, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Shitty Jean, Singer!Levi, Snapchat, Social Media, Social Media Icon! Levi, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), live streaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyKittyOWO/pseuds/FuzzyKittyOWO
Summary: Levi Ackerman met someone stunning during his trip to Italy. This man knew nothing about Levi, how he didn't, Levi didn't know and couldn't understand. If you consider that his face is almost everywhere. This man treated Levi like any other person and having someone show something other than adoration towards him made him feel amazing. During his stay in Italy he fell in love with this man, Eren .....Eren was his name. So many people wanted Eren but Eren was his, his to love and to hold. I want the world to know he thought, to know you're mine.





	1. Levi Ackerman

Hey guys i’m FuzzyKitty and this is my first ever fanfiction.I promise I will finish this fic because I hate a unfinished fanfiction just as much as anyone and I refuse to be such an author. Anyway, I have not seen much of this kind of story, only about two of them I think one of which was left unfinished and never updated again.Please be lenient and enjoy the story, I hope to hear from you all.

_ Italic _ = Italian for this chapter

* * *

 

In an airport in Italy all that could be heard were the screams of fans and a jumble of voices. Most everyone were there for the same reason, to see one person, Levi Ackerman, a supermodel and iconic figure on most social media platforms. He had arrived in Italy in the early hours and for some of the jet lagged airport occupants who were making their way out, the noise was uninvited.There were many reporters at the airport waiting to ask him questions.

_ “Mr.Ackerman! Mr.Ackerman! Can I get a comment about your recent post on twitter about cutting ties with certain people in your life? Does it have anything to do with your relationship with model Hange Zoe? Aren’t you two good friends?”   _ asked a very tenacious reporter who was always up to date with anything involving models Levi especially. During this time all Levi could think about was his annoyance that his private jet couldn’t fly him out. He would have been able to avoid all of this but his pilot had gotten sick and Levi was very particular about who he worked with and employed. He had to fly on a public plane, in first class of course however, word had gotten out about his presence on the plane and his arrival time. This left him with this mess. Who wants to deal with all of this noise after a 13 hour flight? Levi sure as hell didn’t. He didn’t even bother answering the reporters questions, he continued walking through the crowd with his bodyguards to the exit of the airport. He was going to need a drink asap.

Later, at around 7pm Levi arrived at the studio he was doing a interview at after his photoshoot with Vogue. 

“How long is this fucking interview supposed to last exactly?” Levi asked with a tinge of annoyance in his voice. He just wanted to go to his hotel and sleep, he hasn’t really had down time since his arrival to Italy.

“Not long just be nice and keep your potty mouth under control please this is a live show, we can’t cut out your incessant bad language” his manager Erwin replied. Levi grunted and made his way into the studio to be slathered in makeup, dressed up and set under too bright lights that made him feel like he was cooking sometimes.

In the studio there was a white couch and armchair, the armchair supposed to be for the interviewer to sit and the couch for the interviewee to sit. The room was nicely decorated with blues and grays. The staff had set out Levi’s favorite tea on a beautiful circular white table in the center of the small space between the armchair and couch even though the interview was short, they wanted him to be as satisfied as possible. It was hard for them to get him to agree to come by after all.

Levi and the interviewer took their respected seats and waited for the on air signal from the director. When they received it they both smiled and began the show. 

“ _ Hello everyone and welcome to your favorite talk show, today we have someone we’ve all been anticipating these past couple of days, Levi Ackerman.” _ an applause sounds as the woman gestures to Levi.

“ _ So Mr.Ackerman I must say you look even better in real life I’m truly shocked most celebrities look a bit different in real life than they look on social media or magazines.” _ Levi simply smiled.

_ “Thank you, and you can call me Levi no need to be so formal”  _ he said. The women nodded then continued speaking.

” _ Levi, I have to ask are there any special people in your life at the moment?” _

“ _ No but I have a feeling I’ll meet them soon enough and when I do I won’t let them go” _ replied Levi.The rest of the interview went without a hitch, little did Levi know that that the soon he mentioned would be as soon as the next day.


	2. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow the chapters only been up for a couple of hours and it already got 43 hits! thank you so much love you all. enjoy the chapter its longer than the last.

The next day after the interview, levi went to his hotel room which his assistant immaculately cleaned up to his tastes and showered. After putting on his pajamas he laid on his bed and posted on his twitter like he does everyday. He wrote “Today was so fucking tiring but I’m glad some of you came out to see me at that ungodly hour in the morning, I’m happy to have all of your support, I just those fucking reporters knew when to keep it down.” after posting Levi put his phone on charger and went to sleep.

The next day because he’d be staying in Italy for a while Erwin and his assistant Marco were busy with his work negotiations, he had to get his own coffee so he went to a cafe near his hotel that he’d spotted on the way to the hotel. When he entered the cafe the strong pleasant smell of coffee hit him.The cafe was warm and inviting, it had a rustic style to it. He got in line to order his coffee. He would usually have tea but he really needed the pick me up, as he was looking at the menu, Levi heard the most pleasant voice he’d ever heard. He turned around to look for the owner of said voice and when he did Levi was amazed at the beauty of said person. He looked pure and innocent, different from the people Levi was use to meeting.Though they hadn’t technically met….yet.

The man had two different colored eyes one gold and one that was a beautiful shade of not quite green but not quite blue. He has brown hair that looked like he had jsut rolled out of bed, it looked soft to the touch. His skin was a nice bronze color, you could tell he like being outdoors.he was dressed casually in light wash blue jeans, plain white shirt and a pair of converse. The man was sitting with a blond child, she had blue eyes and a stoic expression though she had the smallest hint of a smile on her face. She was wearing a black skirt and plain white shirt, she was also wearing converse. The two were having an animated conversation together it looked like. While he was admiring them in a not so creepy way, the child caught his eye. Her smile disappeared and a frown etched itself onto her face. 

“You, why are you staring at us. Are you another perv out to get my uncle, I’ll beat you” the girl said calmly, which was out of character for such a young child. Levi was almost amazed the man could even get her to smile. Eren acted quickly to remedy the situation. 

“ I’m sorry sir, that’s just how she talks please don’t take offense shes just a bit overprotective of me thats all ” while eren was talking he took the time to sum up the man standing near them. He was really handsome so much so Eren couldn’t believe such a person existed.the man was dressed in all black it suited the overall aura that he emitted. The man seemed closed off and cold. Levi just glanced at him

“Tch, whatever brat I’m not offended by the shit some kid says” the man looked a bit relieved and offended that levi called him a brat and used such language in front of a child. Eren glared at Levi.

” I’m not a brat, you don’t know how old am I could be older than you for all you know and I hope you don’t always use foul language in front of a child”. Levi simply looked at him and replied with a smack of his lips signaling that he didn’t give a shit. On the other hand he was surprised at the sass the man was giving him people usually worshipped the ground he walked on and hit him with a “OMG it’s Levi Ackerman can I have a picture!” or something abit more inappropriate. This guy didn’t even seem to care about his identity. Meanwhile Annie was angry at the disrespect her uncle was receiving and her mother had told her to protect her uncle in her place because he's a bit naive. So annie being the child she was couldn’t control her indignation and promptly threw her glass of grape juice at Levi and his very very expensive clothes, of course annie didn’t know they were expensive, Levi cursed loudly. Maybe if she did she would have opted for something with no chance of staining like I don’t know her pie.Eren was shocked when he saw the man drenched in grape juice and he scolded Annie. He apologized again and offered to clean the man's clothes. Annie was not at all repentant until she realized she just gave the man another chance to lay his eyes on her uncle again. Levi was a bit shocked but also happy he’d get to meet this odd man again so he answered with “Whatever brat don’t worry about it instead of cleaning my clothes accompany me around Venice and well call it even, we both know this grape stain won’t come out and I can’t scrub this shirt it’ll ruin it.” The shirt had white patterns on it and the grape stain was obvious.It wouldn’t be able to be removed. Eren thought for a second then agreed, there are many people in Venice like tourist and the like he wouldn’t be alone with the man, it was the least he could do. The shirt looked really expensive it had the Armani brand logo on it, though small. Eren decisively wrote on a small napkin provided by the cafe his name and number. He extended his hand and introduced himself.

“My name is Eren” to which Levi responded in kind.

“I’m Levi….Levi Ackerman” as he said so he watch the man’s reaction closely and he got nothing.He really wondered if the brat was clueless or just messing with him. Annie watched from the side and pouted in her own subtle way……... glaring at Levi.

Levi arranged a meeting for the next day after confirming that Eren had no plans. He was really looking forward to it, his brat, no Eren was interesting.

That night Eren kept thinking about the man and shook his head and smiled slightly at Annie’s behavior. She was just like her mom Mikasa, his adopted sister. He also felt that he couldn’t shake the thought of the man’s name…….he thought he heard it from somewhere but it quickly slipped his mind as he cooked dinner for himself.

On the morning of their meeting Levi dressed warmly as it was a bit chilly and he hated the cold. He made his way to the bridge and waited for Eren. He had arrived before the allotted time. He had a few questions for the bright eyed and sassy brat. Five minutes later while Levi was on his phone posting a picture of the bridge on his instagram Eren had arrived, right on time. Levi liked punctuality. And so their day together began. Little did levi know he had walked himself into a trap of infatuation…….that infatuation would later turn into love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time On WTSTWYM: As they walked around Venice Levi couldn't help but stare, this man, Eren was odd......who doesn't use social media? He doesn't even know much about the Jenner's if anything. Who doesn't know them. as they spent their day together Levi found himself liking Eren more and more. " You know you're a weird guy" Levi said. Eren responded "so I've heard" with a chuckle. They talked about their hobbies, likes, and hates, even what they were doing in Italy. Levi only vaguely responded "For work".


	3. Meeting 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support. I felt good today so I wrote this chapter, enjoy.

 Levi watched as Eren walked up to him.

“ I’m surprised you made it on time, I expected you’d at least be a little late. I’m glad you made the effort though” Levi said pointing to the bit of toothpaste still on Eren’s face. He must have really rushed to get here on time Levi thought. 

“ You didn’t even properly clean your face brat” Levi said. Eren blushed, embarrassed that he’d been caught rushing. He had woken up late and didn’t  want to keep Levi waiting he owed it to him after all since Annie ruined his shirt. Levi took a napkin out from the pack of napkins he always carries with him and handed it to Eren.

”Clean your face brat” Eren accepted the napkin gratefully.

”Thank you” Eren paused then yelled “I’m not a freaking brat” after his embarrassment had passed and he realized how Levi had been addressing him. “Whatever” was all Levi said as he started walking he didn’t want to argue it was too early for that right now. Eren followed behind him as he wiped his face and threw the napkin into a bin they passed. 

     As the walked a silence settled in. Eren broke it by asking Levi why he asked him to accompany him anyway. Levi simply replied by saying there was no one else to go with him. His answer surprised Eren as he had assumed that Levi was a very ‘leave me alone I don’t need anyone’ type of guy and wanted to be alone. It was unexpected that Levi actually enjoyed some company.

”So what brings you to Italy? I’m assuming you’re not a native since you asked me to accompany you around Venice” Eren asked. Levi glanced at him then said he was there for work.

“What about you brat, are you a native? If not why are you here?” Levi saw this as a chance to learn more about the man. Eren gave Levi a glare for calling him a brat again but soon let it go and sighed. There wasn’t much he could do about it. He couldn’t very well make Levi change his way of addressing him.

“I want to be a chef, I’m here to learn” Eren said with pride. It was his dream to be a chef. Eren loves to cook and watch as people enjoyed his cooking. Levi didn’t expect Eren to be into that kind of occupation he looked more like a photographer or artist. But then again if you thought about it, Levi looked more to be a thug, his attitude and aura making him unapproachable, of course not to the average die hard fan. They’d do anything to get close to their idols. Even if said person was a real criminal. The sexy mugshot guy would be a great example.

    They were walking near a crepe stand and Eren loved them or anything sweet really. 

“ Hey Levi do you like sweets?” Eren asked him curiously. Levi thought for a moment then casually said he guesses he does, Eren’s eyes widened.

“Really?! You look like the kind of guy that hates sweets. You look like you’d turn up your nose at the sight of them” Levi chuckled.

“I guess I do but I like what I like” as he shrugged. They spent more and more time talking as they walked and enjoyed the beautiful scenery of Venice, Italy. The more they talked the more curious they got about each other. They also found that they had many similarities They both loved reading, sweets, cleaning, and traveling. Though they differentiate in the fact that Levi liked cats and Eren didn’t, he had been chased down the street by a stray cat once and now he’s traumatized. Eren also learned that Levi wasn’t a big fan of alcohol, Eren liked to drink it on occasion though. On the other hand Eren spilled some weird facts about himself, apparently he wasn’t a very private person. He liked to put his milk in a bowl before his cereal, he also liked to keep his limbs from hanging off the bed because he thought something would grab him. What Levi found the weirdest and cutest about Eren’s odd habits was how sometimes as they talked Eren would suddenly start giggling then laugh harder as he tried to stop, he would then explain that he wasn’t crazy just that he was reminded of some funny things that had happened between him and his friends during their conversation. As they were talking Levi finally decided to ask Eren who his favorite social media stars were like on YouTube and other platforms. Eren simply responded that he didn’t have any. He wasn’t a fan of drama unless it directly concerned himself and that’s all social media was, drama. The most he used his phone for were games, messaging, and calls. Even if he did use social media it’d only be to keep up to date with the friends who were too busy to call or overseas working. He just wasn’t all that interested in social media or magazines he found them boring and never read them. Eren explained that he knew nothing about what was going on in the entertainment world unless his friends talked to him about it. Even then he wouldn’t exactly know who said people were.

    Levi asked him if he knew who the Kardashian’s and Jenner’s were and Eren told him no. Levi was a bit shocked but more so relieved. This meant that Eren really didn’t know who he was. 

“Your a weird one Eren Yeager” Eren only chuckled.

“So I’ve been told”  Levi only shook his head and the corners of his lips tilted up slightly. He was glad….they could talk like this. They were nothing but ordinary people at this moment in time, forming a bond.

     While they were looking for a place to have lunch, Eren was laughing at Levi’s pretty shitty jokes. It was the kind of joke that was so bad it made it funny. Eren’s appeared and bell like laughter caught the attention of many men and women as they walked. Levi noticed this and felt uncomfortable, not because this was  also bringing attention to him, he was covered up. People wouldn’t know it was him unless they looked closely. He was uncomfortable because he saw just how sought after Eren seemed to be. Eren brought Levi back from his thoughts by asking him if he wanted to eat something light like a soup. Levi said he was fine with it and brought his mind off his thoughts so that he could enjoy the rest of the day with Eren. The more they talked the more Levi found that he likes Eren. For years after he rose up in the world it was hard to find a connection with someone who wasn’t trying to gain anything from him. The entertainment industry was full of snakes and vixens. You could never tell who was really your friend and who wasn’t, for this reason Levi’s circle was small not that it’d be big even if he wasn’t famous, not many people could handle his personality. 

Levi had spent the whole day together. They both really enjoyed it and felt although they had made a new friend. Their meeting wasn’t the best but something great came out of it, a new friend. Levi wouldn’t admit it to anyone, especially Hange but he felt like that shirt was well spent. It was getting late and they had traveled to the Grand Canal. There were lights everywhere, it lit the area with beautiful hues of oranges, yellows and reds. The calm waters reflected the lights off of its surface.The boats were tied up along the canal and people were taking leisure strolls. It made for a beautiful sight, like something out of a painting.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it Levi?” Eren asked with a smile on his face and a slight breathlessness to his tone.

“This is one of my favorite places in Italy, it’s beautiful here whether it’s daylight out or night. I love it” Levi looked around and he too found this place breathtaking. He had been to Italy before but never found the time before to explore it. He was glad he was having his first experience here with Eren though.

“Yeah, it is beautiful….” Levi said looking down at the mixing colors moving in the calm waters of the canal. There was a full moon in the sky on this night, casting a reflection down in the water, seemingly dancing with the hues of oranges, yellows, and reds. The atmosphere was magical. As they watched the waters they shared stories about their friends and their adolescent years.

“People use to call me the crazy bastard” Eren said while laughing. Levi almost couldn’t believe some of his stories, the Eren now is so different from the one back then.

“You know..if I was still the same as I was I would’ve punched you for calling me a brat” Eren said while eyeing Levi. What he said didn’t faze Levi though because he wouldn’t have been the first time that someone wanted to punch Levi because of his way of addressing them.

“Brat you wouldn’t have been the first, there are a lot of shitty people in this world and I don’t have the filter or patience to deal with their shit”

“I wouldn’t think so, after getting to know you, your a pretty no shit person if what you’ve told me taught me anything.” Eren giggled then continued speaking.

“Now, after getting to know you I don’t find you calling me ‘brat’ offensive anymore but I’d like it if you called me by my name” Eren said with a slight blush. Levi thought for a moment then agreed to do so. 

After they spent another hour together they decided to part ways as it was getting late. Levi was sad to see Eren go. It had been a long time since someone made him feel so good. Before really walking too far from Levi, Eren turned around.

“I had a great time. I hope we can meet again and talk more…” Eren said while blushing. Levi replied to him immediately glad Eren wanted to send more time with him.

“Yeah, me too. I’ll keep in contact?” Eren smiled and nodded.

“I’d like that” Eren walked backwards for a bit while waving at Levi before finally turning around and making his way home. Levi sighed then also started making his way to his hotel.

When Levi entered his hotel room he checked the time and saw that it was 9 pm. He didn’t have the chance to upload to his snapchat story today because he was with Eren and he didn’t want to expose him to his fans. He decided to open instagram and do a live stream. Levi waited a minute or two before speaking, by then there were 200,00 people watching his live stream. People were happy to see him as he didn’t post much except for that time on his twitter. He didn’t have time since coming to Italy. 

“Hey brats I wanted to check in since I haven’t posted much lately and I know how much you guys like to be updated” Levi said as he read some of the many comments flooding into his feed. He was surprised at what he was seeing. Some of his regular watchers commented that Levi looked happier today then he has in a while and many others agreed. His feed soon began to flood with questions of what had happened to make Levi appear brighter today. Levi froze and slowly began to smile as he thought of his day with Eren.

“I made a new friend today. A kind of person I haven’t met in a long time, it was a good feeling.” His fans started going crazy with comments that Levi had a new lover and how someone was going to steal him. A lot of his fans even began to tease him.Levi laughed and decided to move on from the topic.

“So how many of you have seen my last snapchat story with Hange. Shitty glasses really thought her little prank was funny. Any ideas on how to get her back?” 

The topic about Levi’s new ‘lover’ was soon forgotten as everyone remembered the snap of Levi’s skin being tinged pink like that of a baby’s. This was also the prank that led up to Levi posting on twitter that sometimes you have to cut people out of your life, though everyone who watched Levi and Hange regularly knew he was joking. The feed soon began to flood with suggestions, they even wanted him to film the whole process. The live stream was very active. For the next hour Levi continued to connect with his fans before showering and calling it a night, thoughts of Eren swimming in his mind.


	4. A Day in Levi's Life

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. My service dog got really sick so I had to monitor him the past couple of weeks, then my brother got into a car crash a couple of days later, so yeah a lot was going on. Lucky my brother is fine and so is my dog. He actually got better a couple of days ago but I needed time to get back into the swing of things. Anyway enjoy, I’ll be posting consecutively for the next couple of days.

* * *

 

A couple of days after Levi’s live stream, the internet was teeming with activity. Even though Levi tried to redirect his fans attentions from him having a new so called lover, some fans just couldn’t forget it and so the news spread like wildfire. It got even more exposure than it should have in a couple of days because Levi posted the activity of him planning for and executing his revenge prank on Hange. The internet was teeming with question of who Levi’s new “lover” could be.

“Hey Creeps, and welcome back to Messy Monday, and you can’t sit with me unless you’re POP and that’s Pretty On Purpose. How y'all doin?” Started the video on youtube by youtube creator GOTDAMN ZO a popular youtuber known for his extensive knowledge on all drama or “tea” about celebrities. “Oh my goodness y'all, word on the street is my husband Levi got a bae! As soon as I heard that my first thought was I know you fuckin lyin” he said as he giggled. “ I digged into this news immediately cause, you know I just couldn’t believe it. Mhm, come to find out he didn’t explicitly say he got a boo, ya’ll just out here exaggeratin stuff. Stop it sis cause ya’ll know you out here breakin these fans hearts, mine included. Long story short he ain’t got a bae, he even said he didn’t in the live stream soo…. y'all need to cool it. Anyways, if it ain’t about me let’s kiki, next case!” Like this youtuber many others had something to say about this piece of news, some believing it and others not. Everyone was talking about it from celebrity news articles to news anchors. Everyone had the same question, is Levi Ackerman really seeing someone.

In Italy, said person thats Levi’s lover was completely oblivious to the news taking the internet by storm. He was cooking breakfast for his niece Annie, she was staying with him for the next couple of days, her parents were currently out of town on business. He was texting Levi as he was cooking, annie sitting on a stool at the isle in the kitchen patiently waiting for her breakfast as she read a book. Eren was finding that he liked Levi more and more they were becoming great friends having spent days hanging out together with the company of Annie of course, she couldn’t let her precious uncle be alone with this suspicious yet familiar man. She didn’t know where she had saw him exactly but his face seemed like she’s seen it before. But she quickly let the thought go she had to make sure he didn’t bewitch her precious uncle. 

Today’s plan was to go shopping together, Eren figured he should spend some quality time bonding with Annie doing girly things. Annie was by no means a girly girl, far from it actually, she participated in many combat like sports despite being so young. She just loved to be active however sometimes she liked to be just that, a girl and go shopping. A girl is after all a girl, and girls like to go shopping at the very least, no more how tomboyish they are. Eren himself loved shopping so he knew this would be an enjoyable experience for the both of them.

By 10:30 Eren and Annie were on the way to the mall. They took a cab there seeing as Eren didn’t own a car. When they got there Annie went straight for the sporting goods store, Eren simply followed her. Annie spent an hour in the store before finally deciding on some new soccer gear. After paying they left the store and started wandering the mall together, having a great time together. As they were walking the main part of the mall, headed towards the food court for lunch after being in the mall for a couple of hours, Eren spotted what looked to be Levi walking through the mall. To make sure he shot a quick text to Levi asking if he was at the mall, to which Levi responded yes. Eren told him that he was also there. After seeing the text Levi stopped walking and turned around, his eyes searching for Eren. When he found him he started walking towards him, the person whose with him following.

Eren waved at him. “Hey Levi, what are you doing here?” he asked while smiling.

Levi smiled back, but it couldn’t be seen because half of his face was covered with a scarf to avoid being recognized by the consumers of the mall.

“I’m here buying some stuff for shitty glasses here, I guess you could say I owe her” he said referring to his recent revenge prank that involved Hange’s favorite anime merch and figurines. The revenge felt sweet but afterwards he felt a bit guilty, just a tiny bit guilty but it was enough for him to offer to get her some new things. Don’t worry no merch was harmed during his prank.

Eren said hello to Hange and introduced himself and Annie, as he did so Hange suddenly started squealing like a pig in Levi’s opinion, and stared at Eren with a huge smile on her face, examining Eren closely.

“Oh my god! You’re THE Eren. You’re so cute! I’ve heard so much about you!” she said with a loud and squeaky voice. Eren and Annie were a bit shocked at her temperament, but soon got over it after talking to her more. She took a huge liking to Annie calling her a stoic princess and offering to spoil her as he and Levi spent some alone time together. Eren rejected the offer as he had promised Annie that he’d spend the day with her. In exchange they all ate lunch together.

After eating lunch together and talking they parted ways, Eren and Annie going home, Levi and Hange going to do what they originally came to the mall for. As they walked Hange stared at Levi then started speaking.

“Soooo…..Eren huh?” she said smiling and wiggling her eyebrows, which disgusted Levi.

“Shut up shitty glasses I don’t need you teasing me about this.” Levi said eyeing her sideways as he continued walking.

“What? Me? Teasing you? Never!” she said dramatically, doing a whole performance on her own.

“He is a real cutie though I wouldn’t mind having him for myself” Hange said cackling like a witch. Levi glared at her.

“He’s mine” he said possessively

“Oooh someone's territorial” she said, while adding on in a whisper. “Even though he hasn’t even made a move yet.”

“What did you say shitty glasses! Even though he's not mine yet doesn’t mean he won’t be in the future.” Levi said angrily, as Hange began laughing and running away.

As they shopped Levi started adding to his snapchat story. He filmed Hange browsing the clothing then switch the camera to himself lifting the camera to a flattering angle as he’d done this many times.

“Out here in this mall shopping with shitty glasses, i’d rather be home right now but she insisted” he shot a glare at Hange, “ that I be here with her, wish me luck. God knows I need it.” he said ending the video snap then posting it. As they were shopping Levi continued snapping commenting about Hange’s “shitty fashion sense” and how he doesn’t know how she even became a model. As he was snapchatting away a fan noticed him after watching his story and seeing him walking with Hange through Spencers. She walked up to Levi and Hange shyly. 

“Umm, excuse me are you Levi and are you Hange?” she said timidly with hope in her voice. Levi and Hange exchanged glances then said yes respectively seeing as she had asked quietly enough to not garner attention, they saw no harm in telling her that it was them.

“Okay, okay…” the girl said while hyperventilating. “I can’t believe it’s you guys, like omg I just can’t. Can I shake your hand….no, can I hug you both please.” Hange chuckled at her reaction.

“I’m fine with it, I don’t know about him though” she said with question in her voice while glancing at Levi to which he nodded that it’s fine. Levi loved connecting with his fans, it made him feel as though there’s purpose to his life.

The girl hugged Hange before coming to hug Levi. As she came over Levi started snapping again.

“Hey guys look who I just met, a fan who recognized us.” Levi said happily. As he did so the girl started crying when Levi finally hugged her. Levi hated hugging people but since it made his fans so unbelievably happy he put up with it. As he filmed he hugged her tighter to try to comfort her a bit. 

“Why are you crying?” he said chuckling, as he squeezed her. The girl started crying a bit harder as she was amazed and just couldn’t believe that here she was, hugging, talking, and touching her idol who she thought was far beyond her reach. Here he was in the flesh, Comforting her even! She was on cloud nine. As he hugged her, Levi levi looked to the camera again.

“Hey guys don’t be afraid to come up to me and say hello I don’t mind taking pictures with you and all that if you recognize me. I love meeting you all. If you see me please let me know you know it’s me quietly so we don’t attract too much attention.” he then cut that snap and the next snap was of him saying bye to the fan whose name was Sasha. The snap showed him waving her goodbye with Hange. That was his last snap of the day.

After finishing up at the mall Levi and Hange went to Levi condo where they met Erwin. It was dark out by this time and Hange wanted to go clubbing. After some debate they all ended up going. Levi got dressed up in black ripped skinny jeans, a tight fitted white shirt, a leather jacket, black and white adidas along with a Larson and Jennings watch. He also wore black metal rimmed sunglasses that weren’t too dark as the flashing lights tend to give him a headache. As the shades on the glasses weren’t too dark, just enough so that the flashing lights won’t be glaring, he would still be able to see in them in the dark.

After everyone was ready Erwin helped both Levi and Hange take picture for their instagrams. They took one separate then another together. In Levi’s solo photo he was standing putting most of his body weight on one leg while he leaned on a wall, he looked up in an arrogant manner, his hands in his pockets as his sunglasses were halfway down his nose, lips slightly parted and the light of his house that had a slightly red hue made him look devilish. Hange was wearing a red tight fitted dress with slits from mid thigh and black    
Louis Vuitton high heels. She say on Levi black love seat sitting sideways as she crossed her legs, looking at the camera in a sexy manner. Her persona completely changing while on camera. When They took a photo together This time they were outside Erwins gold monochrome Audi R8. Levi leaned on the car as Hange had her left arm on his shoulder, folded as she rested her head on her elbow and her hand hung down limply. Levis sunglasses were hanging on the collar of his shirt as he looked into the camera lens with magnetic steel grey eyes. After taking the photos and posting them to their respective instagrams, having different captions for the photo they took together, they went to the club. Some may be thinking that’s an awful lot to do before going to the club but it was buissness to them as the clothes they were wearing were for advertisement. Why not make some money too while they’re at it before going to the club?

When they got to the club, it was crowded on the dance floor and music was booming. Erwin had called ahead to reserve a booth as it was a higher end club. As they walked to their booth many people stared at them and some girls decided to take their chances and touch Levi in a seductive way hoping to catch his attention. Levi simply shook them off, shot them a glare, and kept walking behind Erwin and Hange. When they finally say down at their booth in the VIP section which had security Levi let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. He really didn’t like when people touched him, especially people in the club. You don’t know where they’ve been and what they’ve been doing. They all drank together and talked for an hour before Hange and Erwin got up to dance while Levi stayed in the booth drinking and surfing social media for the whole hour that erwin and Hange were gone. When it was time to leave only Erwin came back and briefly explained that Hange had left with some guy to get laid.

After getting home Levi showered and started responding to some of his fans messages on Instagram, Snapchat, and Twitter. As he was doing it he was also texting Eren making plans with him for the next day. He had been crushing on Eren since the day they first met and that attraction only grew stronger the more he got to know Eren, about his passion for cooking, his love for children, and his kindness. God, he even loved his stubbornness and sharp tongue. Tomorrow he thought, tomorrow i’ll ask him out. With a plan in his mind he went to sleep, anticipating tomorrow's events.


	5. Eren and the Confession

The night of the day Annie and Eren met Levi and Hange at the mall Eren received a text from Levi, he had asked him to meet him at a park at 5 pm which is around dusk. Eren agreed to meet Levi at the allotted time and asked for a location at the park to which Levi said he’d send him coordinates. After quickly telling Levi that he’d come over after work he told Levi goodnight and went to sleep.

The next morning when Eren woke up he showered and got ready for work.He works as a sous chef at a popular restaurant in Florence. As he walked to work after sending Annie off to school, he thought about why Levi asked him to meet at a park of all places. They usually hung out at a cafe or something and after listening to Annie talking about how Levi likes him and he’s oblivious about it from Annie he started considering if Levi was planning something. As soon as the thought crossed his mind he shook his head, there was no way Levi was into him. Levi was so handsome while he wasn't. He couldn't even hold a candle to Levi, no one's ever wanted him before…….little did Eren know that the reason why no one ever dated him or asked him out was because of his overprotective sister Mikasa who would ward off all of Eren's suitors. This led to Eren having little to no confidence in his looks, he thought no one liked him because he was ugly. Everyone was just afraid to confess to Eren because of Mikasa’s threats, i mean who could promise that they’d never hurt the person that they’re dating, all couples get into fights and get hurt. In short no one had the confidence to fulfill that promise and not get their asses handed to them by mikasa and her subordinates.No one wants to get beat up by an army commander.

When Eren got to work, most of his co-workers were already there getting ready for the day, taking out fresh vegetable, bringing in the days delivery of produce, and beginning prep work for the food. The head chef was a little late today, Eren had to check off on deliveries and inspect the produce. Once he was done with that he started helping some of the other chefs with prep.  He stood next to Jean and helped peel and cut up things while they talked. He liked Jean, they had been friends since Eren started working here though they often clashed and Jean was a little weird. He liked to stare at Eren and often asked if he was dating anyone, he also did little nice things for Eren too like bringing him flowers and leaving him little notes of apology after they would have and especially bad argument. They were good friends.

After talking and working with Jean for awhile it was opening time and the head chef came through the door. It was a busy day of Eren cooking, keeping the newbie’s from making mistakes, and demonstrating the correct way to cook something as well as testing every dish before it left the kitchen. They closed early today because some contractors were scheduled to come in today to fix and renovate somethings overnight, that included the kitchen equipment. They had to get it in during daylight hours as to not disturb the surrounding residences, renovation everything else would be a quiet affair as it would just be decorations. After getting off work, Jean asked Eren to hang out with him because he wanted to talk to him about something but Eren gently decline stating that he had plans with another friend already, Jean looked at Eren suspiciously before nodding and walking off.

It was 4 pm and the meeting spot was a bit far from his home so Eren hailed a taxi and gave the driver the address of the park. When they arrived Eren paid the driver and used google maps to guide him to the spot of the coordinates. The trees in the park were beautiful shades of oranges and reds as it was fall. The leaves fell off the trees gently as Eren made his way through the park. The coordinates led to a road of sorts with a trees that made an arch from the the beginning of the road till the end as far as the eye could see. As the leaves fell and the wind blew gently, birds were singing creating an otherworldly view, in the middle of said scene was a man with a black trench coat, his back turned to Eren.

“Levi?” Eren called out cautiously, when Levi turned around ERen smiled at him and started walking towards him.

“It’s beautiful out here i'm so glad you invited me here i wouldn’t have known about it otherwise” Eren said gratefully as he looked around the pathway and stared at the trees with a smile on his face. He didn’t even notice the array of beautiful flowers in Levi’s hands too focused on the scenery around them.

Levi simply stared at Eren and stated that he's glad Eren likes it. After standing in silence for a moment Levi turned his body towards Eren fully and handed him the bouquet of flowers, which Eren accepted with a bit of confusion. Levi smiled at him.

“Eren, you said you liked flowers right? And that you never got the chance to learn their meanings…” Levi said, to which Eren smiled and nodded.

“Oh, that’s why you wanted to meet here! I’m so glad you remembered you’re promise to teach me about flower meaning.” Eren said with a huge smile on his face. Levi nodded and took Eren to a nearby bench to sit down.

“ Let's start with this one,” Levi said pointing to a blue violet,” This flower represents trustworthiness...it symbolises faith, affection, intuition and love.” Levi said glancing at ERen who was intently listen to Levi’s teachings. 

Levi then started pointing out all the remaining flowers and their meanings. White lilac represents purity and youthful innocence, which Levi thought perfectly represented Eren. Jasmine represents modesty, love and sensuality. Forget- me- not which imply true love, white dittany which represents passion, and gardenia which symbolises secret love. As Levi explained Eren started getting a confused look on his face.

“Why did you only bring flowers that represent feelings of affection?” Eren asked questioningly. Levi smiled and shook his head with a chuckle, then looked into Eren’s eyes. He had known Eren for a while but that was all he needed to know he’s the one.

“Those flowers are for you…. And they represent my feeling for you. I love you Eren, I want you to know that you can always trust me with anything, my love for you will never stray, you’re the first person i’ve felt this way about in my entire life. I don’t want to hold it in because im afraid someone will steal you away from me if I don’t act quickly.” Levi said passionately while getting on one knee and holding on to Eren’s hand tightly.

“Eren Yeager, will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend… with marriage in mind?” Levi said softly, looking into Eren’s eyes searching for any indicator of acceptance or rejection, but all he could see was shock.

Eren couldn’t believe what he was hearing, it was like a dream…. Someone who he thought was way out of his league, out of his reach…. Was here confessing to him in such a romantic way at such a beautiful place. Is this a dream Eren thought, he didn’t even dare to let himself keep feeling of affection for Levi knowing...no, thinking, he’d never have a chance, thinking that Levi would never look at him like that, but here he is confessing to him of all people.Eren pinched himself hard, yup, this is real, not a dream. As the realization dawned on him Eren began to cry.

“Are you sure? You’re not playing with me are you...I mean i’m so ugly no one’s ever wanted me….” Levi frowned at Eren’s words.

“Of course i’m sure would I be kneeling here on this dirty ground if it wasn’t for you. Eren…” Levi touched Eren’s damp check and wiped his tears away.

“I love you and everything about you down to every little hair… hell i even love your weird habits and sassy attitude. I wouldn’t trade you for the world. You know I was afraid to love because of what my father did to my mother…..I thought i’d be alone forever, then you walked into my life and I couldn’t thank god any more for that.” Eren was dazed at Levi’s words and sported a tiny smile, he was happy Levi saw him that way, as his life saver. He happily agreed to date Levi. 

Levi jumped up and hugged Eren tightly for a while then held him out so that he could see Eren’s face before sternly telling Eren to never talk bad about himself again because he’s the most beautiful person Levi had ever met both inside and out. Eren smiled and nodded before Levi grabbed Eren’s hand and led him out of the park to go eat dinner at a restaurant Levi reserved for dinner in case Eren agreed, even if Eren didn’t at this moment, Levi would have kept trying.

After eating dinner together, Levi caught a cab with Eren and took him home. As Levi walked Eren to his door he contemplated about whether or not it was too soon to kiss Eren but before he could decide they had already made it to Eren’s door and Eren made the decision for him, quickly kissing Levi on the cheek before saying a quick bye and running inside his home. Levi was stunned and stood there for a minute registering what just happened. When he came back to his senses he fist pumped as he walked back to the cab and made his way home, anticipating the days to come.

* * *

 

Oh how cute! I would love to be confessed to like that. Stay tuned for the next chapter tomorrow guys!


	6. Social Media

Hi guys, I’m back!!! Sorry for the long absence, I had a lot going on. I’ll try to stay on top of this and get more chapters out to you. As an apology, since I won’t be busy the next couple of days i’ll be writing daily chapters for you all. IT may be one, it may be two. Leave comments to encourage me please. >.<

* * *

 

When Levi got home he showered and laid in bed, thinking about his “date” with Eren, he couldn’t help but smile before remembering that he had to post on instagram. He into an enticing pose and then took a picture.

Soon after posting the picture the comments exploded with love for Levi. Some of them being sexual. Levi couldn’t help but laughing reading them and responded to some of them in good humour. Someone had even commented “Lick lick* My male god looks as godly as ever, a thousand thanks for gracing us with this face (づ￣ ³￣)づ”.

Levi loved all of his fans as he wouldn’t have the life he lives today without them. He’s very thankful to them all. After replying to a few dozen fans Levi sent a goodnight text to Eren, telling him that he has sweet dreams and dreams about him to which Eren responded in kind, also wishing Levi a goodnight. He quickly went to sleep after exchanging a few more texts with Eren, they were both going to be busy with work tomorrow.

Once morning came Levi tweeted out good morning to his fans and started getting ready for the day. It was also his job to be a constant presence on social media, it helped with promotion and fan base. He showered then snapped that “it was cold as balls in his house” and to “make sure you stay warm before you all freeze your asses off and get pneumonia” as it was cold outside . The camera was facing him as he towel dried his hair and wore a crimson robe. After posting the the snap Levi got dressed and posted a picture to instagram. 

He captioned the picture “good morning” and then went about his day. He was going to spend the day with Hange and Erwin, working. He wished he could spend the day with his Eren, but he has to make a living  ╮(─▽─)╭. He wants to pamper him to the heavens and he needs money to do that. He will work with great vigor! Of course he would never tell anyone this…..it would ruin his cool and aloof image. Just then Erwin shot Levi a text telling him he was almost at Levi’s home so Levi got a red scarf and black knee length jacket to wear outside. When he was done preparing, he heard his doorbell indicating that Erwin was there, he grabbed his wallet and went out the door where he was greeted by Erwin and Hange.

“Why is shitty glasses here” he said with a scowl.

“I manage you both so naturally she’s gonna be around a lot now since you both have a lot of jobs together now” said Erwin.

Levi glanced at Hange and scoffed to which Change just laughed and hugged Levi.

“You know you love me, what would you do without me, hehe”

“A lot, I would do a lot without you, you’re the reason why I can’t do a lot of things” Levi said while trying to pry Hange off of him, it was futile.

“See i knew you needed me, don’t worry I’ll always be around” Of course everything Levu just said went in one ear and out the other for Hange. She only heard what she wanted to hear. Erwin couldn’t help but sweatdrop at their loud interaction, at least they weren’t in public he thought.

After breaking them up and managing to get them in the car, they made their way to a high class mall that was far from Levi’s home but close to the shoot. This shoot was for the brand Legion which was made for and dedicated to Levi and his modeling and idol partners. The line was named after the fans called the Legionnaires or Scouts. They liked to think of themselves as an army with Levi as the captain and Erwin as the commander. Everything was orderly and precise. The entertainment especially believed this after working with Erwin and his team of stars.

Once they got to the mall they began walking around looking for the things they all wanted to get, it was mostly clothes for Erwin and Levi but it was anime stuff for Hange. When they were done and met up at the fountain in front of the mall, Hage took a group photo of them all together to post on instagram later.

:Awww Levi you’re so freaking cute! Look at that scowl! I just wanna eat you up!” She said while squealing like a banshee. Her odd behavior attracted attention from some people nearby, and a few of those people recognized who they were. As they were hardcore Legionnaires they knew how to conduct themselves and not to cause a scene, they wouldn’t want to anger their idol after all and it’s a huge taboo in the Legion as they knew Levi hated huge crowds. They made their way over to Levi and the others in a speed walk. They politely addressed Levi and asked for permission to take a picture with him and Hange to which they agreed. In the group of fans were some of Eren’s friends, Marco, Connie, and sasha unbeknownst to Levi. After talking to and taking pictures quickly with everyone that recognized them they left the mall in a hurry to avoid being further recognized.

When they got back to the car Erwin scolded Hange for her action but of course, it went in one ear and out the other. She simply nodded along and halfheartedly apologized, Erwin sighed.

He drove them to the shoot where they all were split up and led by the staff to their dressing rooms. While Levi was getting his makeup put on he snapped to his fans telling them about the shoot. The whole process took an hour and a half. Once he was ready he was guided to the site where he had to the site and he saw that Hange had also just arrived. The photographer called them over and talked to them about what he wanted and the general theme of the shoot.Because Hange and Levi were professionals he didn’t have to tell them how to pose. After hearing about how he envisioned them they got the gist of what he wanted. When the lighting was completely set up Levi and Hange made their way to their positions and began modeling.

          

The photographer was loving the pictures and kept encouraging Levi and Hange like a crazy man. Once the shoot was over they both went to get their makeup removed and change their clothes. They had other shoots to attend as well. By the time they were finished working the sun had set. Levi decided to do an instagram live.

“Hey punks, the hell are you guys up to? I’m dead tired” said Levi, beginning the stream. He streamed for 20 minutes before closing it and finishing his day. He had been texting Eren in between work… ahhh he really wanted to see him, but it was late now. He would have to find time another day to see him. He texted Eren for awhile before Eren said he had to go to sleep. Levi stayed up most of the night thinking of Eren before tweeting, “I think I might be a love sick fool” and then turning his phone off so he could try to sleep, he had a long day tomorrow as well, they were gonna kick off their band. As he drifted off to sleep at 3 am he was oblivious to the mess he had made on the internet. 

When levi’s agency saw it all they could do nothing but hold in their grievances and clean up his mess ┻━┻ ︵ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ︵ ┻━┻. They cursed Levi as they lost sleep trying to explain the post he had made to the speculating fans, covering up the entire incident.If it wasn’t for Levi and Hange, these two trouble makers they wouldn’t have been able to improve their skills of covering up incidents. They can only ‘thank’ them for their ‘help’ on getting them to be a top PR team. They really considered quitting.

* * *

 

Thanks for reading and please let me know if you like that I added images or not. None of the photos belong to me and were found via google, I hold no claim to them.

**Author's Note:**

> I will post twice a week if not at least once. I'm looking forward to feedback and will accept any criticism as long as you are kind about it. this fic is my first work and will definitely be finished. Thank you for reading :D.


End file.
